1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to barrel-shaped asymmetrical capacitor devices that are charged to high potentials for generating thrust and, more particularly, to improved devices of this kind that are particularly adapted for space use. The present invention originated the label xe2x80x9casymmetrical capacitorxe2x80x9d to describe these devices.
2. Background of the Invention
As disclosed in my earlier filed applications, Ser. No. 09/520,817, filed on Mar. 8, 2000, and now U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,310, and Ser. No. 09/961,552, filed on Sep. 20, 2001, and now U.S. Pat. No. 6,411,493, both of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety, it is well established in the literature that a force or thrust may be generated by a capacitor charged to a high potential. The public domain literature information and data base from which these patents are solely and entirely derived includes only extensive NASA electric propulsion information, extensive Air Force electric propulsion information, the many public domain works of Thomas Townsend-Brown, the general requirements and constraints for Aerospace applications, and the laws of physics. With regard to the latter, the devices referred to here obey the law of conservation of momentum and Newton""s laws and a correctly formulated magneto-hydrodynamic (MHD) description is expected to be completely sufficient and adequate to describe the performance and all other aspects of these devices. The MHD nature of the devices has been proven experimentally in a number of different ways including the discovery of Trichel pulse emanation during operation. With regard to Thomas Townsend-Brown, public domain examples include a British patent entitled xe2x80x9cA Method of and an Apparatus or Machine for Producing Forcexe2x80x9d, No. 21,452/26 (300,311) dated Nov. 15, 1928, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,550, xe2x80x9cElectrokinetic Apparatusxe2x80x9d dated Aug. 16,1960.
Although there are different theories regarding the basis for this phenomenon, there is no dispute that a force is generated in air by asymmetric capacitors under sufficiently high voltages without the need for onboard propellant or moving parts.
In the patents referred to above, asymmetrical capacitor systems are disclosed for creating thrust, the-system basically comprising a capacitor module comprising a first conductive element having a barrel shaped geometry; a second conductive element axially spaced from the first conductive element and of a geometry having a smaller axial extent than the first conductive element; and a dielectric element (or elements) disposed between the first conductive element and the second conductive element so as to form the capacitor module; and, a high voltage source, having first and second terminals connected respectively to the first and second conductive elements, for applying a high voltage to the conductive elements of sufficient value to create a thrust force on said module inducing movement thereof. A number of different embodiments are disclosed in these patents and, for example, the first conductive element can comprise a solid cylinder or a hollow cylinder, the second conductive element can comprise a disk, a domed element, or a tip at the end of a dielectric rod, and the system may further include a plurality of circumferentially disposed, spaced dielectric rods interconnect the dielectric element and the second conductive element.
An asymmetrical capacitor device as described above has been extensively tested and xe2x80x9cproof of principlesxe2x80x9d operation thereof has been established in the laboratory at one atmosphere. More specifically, the placing of a high voltage across the asymmetrical capacitor device in air has resulted in a force being generated, i.e., the device has been found to convert electrical energy (supplied by the high voltage source) into a consistent force acting on the capacitor. Further, if the capacitor device is attached to a rotor, or other movable platform, the reactive force may be used to move the platform. Among other advantages of such devices is that no moving parts, as such, are required.
Although, as discussed above, there is some disagreement as to the theory of operation of such a device, it appears from the extensive theoretical and experimental work that has been carried out by the inventor that the air provides molecules for ionization by the capacitor (i.e., molecular and atomic ions are created. These ions are subsequently accelerated by the capacitor""s fields and then collide with neutrals transferring momentum to provide thrust.
The systems and devices disclosed in the above-identified patents are attractive potential candidates for use in space. In this regard, the electrical nature of the device, i.e., the fact that energy is input from an electrical source and is converted into kinetic energy with no moving parts, would appear to make the device especially useful in a space application wherein electrical energy is readily available (e.g., applications involving beamed power, solar arrays, nuclear sources, antimatter generators (when available), or combinations thereof). Potential applications envisioned include attitude control for satellites; the deflection of near Earth objects (NEO""s) such as asteroids, meteoroids, and comets from striking the Earth; deep space transportation missions; and any others requiring relatively low thrust. However, because it has been established through extensive experimentation that air or a similarly appropriate gas is required in order for the patented devices to effectively operate in vacuum, an important aspect of the present invention is that it effectively overcomes this problem so that an asymmetric capacitor device is provided which is useful for space applications.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, there is provided an asymmetrical capacitor system for creating a thrust in a vacuum, the system comprising:
a capacitor device comprising a first conductive element having a first geometry and forming a cathode; a second conductive element axially spaced from said first conductive element, having a geometry of smaller axial extent than said first conductive element and forming an anode; and a dielectric element disposed between said first conductive element and said second conductive element so as to form an asymmetrical capacitor having an anode end and a cathode end;
a high voltage source, having first and second terminals connected respectively to said first and second conductive elements, for applying a high voltage to said conductive elements of sufficient value to create a thrust force on said capacitor device inducing movement thereof;
a shroud surrounding at least said anode and having a closed end at least at said anode end of said asymmetrical capacitor; and
a gas supply for supplying gas to said shroud at said anode end.
Preferably, the shroud is affixed to said capacitor device for movement therewith.
In one important embodiment, the first conductive element comprises a hollow conductive cylinder. Advantageously, the cylinder comprises a metal sheet.
In an important implementation, the second conductive element comprises a fine conductive wire of an annular configuration. Advantageously, a plurality of dielectric posts support the conductive wire. In an alternative implementation, the second conductive element further comprises a plurality of diagonally extending wires extending between diametrically opposed points on said annular conductive wire and crossing at a central point to form a grid. In yet another important implementation, the second conductive element comprises a wire mesh grid. In one advantageous embodiment, the wire mesh grid is of a cylindrical geometry. In an alternative advantageous embodiment, the wire mesh grid is of a substantially flat geometry and has a circular perimeter.
In an important embodiment, the dielectric element comprises an elongated dielectric barrel, and the first and second conductive elements each comprise annular conductors disposed on the dielectric barrel in axially spaced relation. In one implementation, the second conductive element comprises a conductive mesh. In another implementation, the second conductive element comprises loops of fine wire. In yet another implementation, the second conductive element comprises a fine wire spiral. Preferably, the dielectric cylinder includes first and second axially spaced countersunk annular grooves in the outer surface thereof and the first and second conductive elements are disposed in these grooves. Advantageously, the first conductive element comprises a conductive sheet. Preferably, the opposite ends of said dielectric cylinder extend beyond the first and second conductive elements.
In another important embodiment, the system further comprises a plurality of circumferentially disposed, angularly spaced dielectric rods interconnecting the dielectric element and the second conductive element.
In an additional preferred embodiment, the second conductive element comprises a plurality of concentric conductive elements forming a plurality of concentric anodes. Advantageously, the dielectric element comprises a plurality of concentric dielectric cylinders and the plurality of concentric anodes are respectively supported by the plurality of dielectric cylinders.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the system includes a thruster including a nozzle, and the dielectric element and the shroud comprise part of the nozzle. Preferably, the nozzle includes a head portion, the anode-forming second conductive element is disposed within said head portion, and the gas supply supplies gas to said head portion. In an important implementation, the system further comprises an annular gas distribution member for receiving and distributing the gas, and the gas distribution member includes a rear gas flow opening. Preferably, the anode-forming second conductive element comprises an annular wire disposed with said annular gas distribution member and supported by at least one dielectric support post. In an alternative preferred embodiment, the anode-forming second conductive element comprises an annular conductive element secured to said annular gas distribution member adjacent to said rear opening, and the annular conductive element includes a sharp edge.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, there is provided an asymmetrical capacitor system for creating thrust, the system comprising:
an aerodynamically shaped member having a rounded leading edge and a tapered trailing edge and wherein at least an outer surface thereof comprises a dielectric, a capacitor device comprising a first conductive element disposed on the outer surface of said member and forming a cathode; a second conductive element disposed on the outer surface of said member in axially spaced relation to said first conductive element, having a geometry of smaller axial extent than said first conductive element and forming an anode wherein the first and second conductive elements together with said member form an asymmetrical capacitor; and
a high voltage source, having first and second terminals connected respectively to said first and second conductive elements, for applying a high voltage to said conductive elements of sufficient value to create a thrust force on said capacitor device to thereby induce movement of said aerodynamically shaped member.
Further features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in, or apparent from, the detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof which follows.